Brown Eyed Girl
by Meg0613
Summary: Barba's life is suddenly changed when his cousin dies. He will need Olivia to help him navigate the changes.
1. Chapter 1

Brown Eyed Girl

Chapter 1 Pizza Night

Barba's life is changed suddenly when a cousin passes away and Olivia is there to help him navigate the changes.

"Congratulations Counselor." Finn said patting Barba on the back as they stood in the courtroom.

Barba instantly found himself searching for Olivia's eyes. It had become a habit when a case was decided, good or bad he looked for her reaction. He saw the mixture of admiration and gratitude in her eyes as she gave a measured smile and nod, before turning her attention back to the victim. Barba made his way over to speak briefly with the defendants counsel. When he finished he noticed the victim and her family were gone but the SVU team was waiting for him.

"It's Friday night, drinks to celebrate? I'm buying the first round." He offered.

"I'm never one to turn down a free drink." Finn spoke first.

"We could probably squeeze one in before we need to get Jessie." Carisi said more to Amanda than Barba. Amanda nodded in agreement.

"Liv?" Barba asked hoping more than he should that she would say yes.

"I should…" she started but Finn cut her off.

"You should come out for a drink Liv, it's been way too long."

"We'll all just have one a leave, how about that?" Barba suggested not that he had any other plans for the evening.

"All right one drink." She agreed unable to resist Barba's eager smile.

The bar was crowded with Friday happy hour goers but Barba managed to find them a table in the corner. They ordered their drinks and began to talk about the case that they had just wrapped up.

"Come one guys no shop talk please." Olivia said, "It's Friday night."

"Absolutely, let's look at baby pictures," Finn said as her proudly pulled out his phone to show off the latest pictures of Kevin's son. "I'm not trying to brag but he's very advanced for his age" the proud grandfather announced.

"He's two months old Finn, he can roll over, that's it." Rollins laughed.

"Yes, but he does it faster than any baby you have ever seen." He insisted causing much eye rolling and laughter among the group. "Ok fine, where's the latest picture of Jessie?" He asked.

Rollins and Carisi both reached for their phones. Carisi going first, "This is last weekend at the petting zoo, she loved the baby animals."

"Oh, and here we were on the train." Amanda added.

"Ok Liv, your turn, what amazing things is Noah up to?" Barba asked waiting to see how her eyes would light up when she talked about him.

"He's taking swim lesson. He was so scared at first but now he's doing really well." Olivia smiled proudly showing them a picture of Noah splashing happily in the pool.

They chatted for a few more minutes until Rollins noticed the time, "We should go." She said to Carisi. "Thanks for the drinks Barba, great job in court."

'Yeah, if I go now I might get to see little Finn before he goes to bed."

"I still can't believe they named him after you." Amanda said shaking her head.

"Good night guys, have a good weekend." Olivia said as Barba was paying for their drinks.

"Want to share a cab. Liv?" Barba offered.

Liv nodded as they walked outside noticing that the oppressive summer heat of the last few weeks had given way to the first fall night. "Actually, can we walk?" she asked, "Sometimes I find a walk clears my mind better before I get home."

Barba smiled and without thinking about it placed his hand in the small of her back as they turned in the direction of her apartment. They walked together in comfortable silence at first then slowly started catching up on the things they didn't get to talk about at work, sports teams, shows they wanted to see, and music.

"Favorite music to get ready to in the morning?" Barba asked

Olivia laughed, "The theme song to Paw Patrol?"

"Other than that." Barba laughed.

"Mark Ronson" Liv offered.

"I can see that." Barba said,

"Favorite music to unwind to at the end of the day?" Liv asked not realizing at first how the question sounded until Barba raised an eye brow and smiled at her.

"Van Morrison" Barba told her.

"Really?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"What, not a fan?" He asked her.

"No, I love Van Morrison." She told him as they reached the steps of her building. They stood there awkwardly for a minute neither of them ready to end the evening.

"You want to come up Barba? It's pizza night." Liv offered.

Barba smiled, "I love pizza" he said placing his hand on the small of her back again as they made their wat up her stairs.

They entered her apartment to the sounds of Noah running toward them as soon as he heard the door open.

"Mamma!" He yelled running to them already dressed in his Paw Patrol pajamas.

"Hi my love. Are you ready for bed already?" She asked.

"Hi Liv. Hi Mr. Barba." Lucy said meeting them at the door, "He didn't nap after preschool so he was getting tired. I fed him some pasta and got him ready for you"

"Thank you Lucy." Liv said, "Have a great weekend"

Liv tuned and looked at Barba, "Sounds like I need to get little man to bed."

Barba tossed his suit jacket on the back of the couch, "No problem, where's the menu? I will order the pizza."

"In the drawer next to the fridge, thanks. Can you tell Mr. Barba goodnight Noah."

"Good night Barba." The sleepy by responded.

"Buenas noches amigo." Barba said briefly rubbing his back.

"I shouldn't be too long. There's wine in the cabinet if you want some, sorry no scotch." Olivia said before making her way down the hall towards Noah's room.

Barba made his way to the kitchen found the menu, ordered the pizza and the located the wine and corkscrew, He poured two glasses and made his way into the living room. Suddenly he realized how the entire scene might look from the outside. Truth be told he liked how it looked from the inside even if he wasn't entirely sure what it all meant.

In the corner of the living room he spotted something he had never noticed before, a record player. He made his way over to it and began flipping through her record collection, until he found one that caught his eye. He hesitated only a second before removing it from the sleeve and placing it on the player. The song was just starting when Olivia came back in.

"I see you found my collection." She said.

"This is great Liv, Where did you get it?"

"It was my mom's" She said and Barba couldn't help but hear the slight sound of sadness in her voice.

Just then the first song ended and a familiar refrain started on the second. "Well, I think your song is playing." Barba said with a smile holding a hand out to her.

"Barba…"She said uncertainty in her voice.

"Liv." He said with a smile

Oliva held her hand out as he took it and began to dance her around singing along with the music.

"Hey, where did we go days when the rain came? Playing a new game. Laughing and a running, skipping and jumping….and you my brown eyed girl." Liv relaxed into Barba's arms enjoying the sound of his voice and the closeness of his body.

The song was ending at the bell rang. "That's probably the pizza." Liv said suddenly aware of just how close they were.

"I guess Moondance will have to wait." Barba said in a low voice before letting her go.

As he was making his way to the door Barba's phone rang. "I'll get the pizza you get your phone." Liv told him suddenly needing a little distance.

Liv was turning to carry the pizza to the kitchen when she almost ran into Barba with the box. His face showing great concern.

"Barba what's wrong?" She asked.

"I have to go Liv. I'm sorry. It's cousin Claudia she's been in a car accident and it doesn't look good." He explained.

"Oh Barba, can I do anything?" She asked

Barba shook his head, "No, I just need to meet Mami at the hospital."

"Call me when you can." She told him, wishing she wasn't holding a pizza so she could hug him.

"I will" he said before adding, "Thanks for the dance Liv."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Saying Goodbye

Brown Eyed Girl

Chapter 2

Saying Goodbye

Lucia Barba met her son at the door of the emergency room and rushed to embrace him.

"Rafi" She said as she hugged him close.

"How is she Mami?" He asked.

Lucia shook her head, "It doesn't look good, Hijo. The other car hit her right on the driver side door. Thank God it looks like Marisol is all right because her car seat was strapped in on the other side in the back."

"Mari," Rafael whispered quickly it had never occurred to him that his eight month old goddaughter might have been in the car.

"Where are they?" He asked

"Claudia is in surgery. They took Marisol to the pediatric care unit for observation." Lucia told him. "They said Claudia would be awhile and only one person can go in and see Marisol at a time if you want to go check on her."

Rafael nodded, he knew exactly where the pediatric unit was from when Noah had been in this hospital with the measles. He made his way down the hall and showed his ID to the nurse in charge. Luckily he and Lucia were listed as Claudia and Mari's emergency contacts. The nurse showed him where to scrub up and get a gown.

The baby was asleep in a small hospital crib. "Is she going to be all right?" Rafael asked the nurse.

"It appears that she wasn't harmed at all. Of course things can be hard to notice at first when they are this young. So we will want to keep her for twenty four hours for observation." She explained

Rafael nodded and noticed the girl was beginning to wake up. "You should pick her up." The nurse said.

"Me" Rafael said slightly panicked, he had held Mari plenty of times but it still made him nervous especially now with monitors hooked up to her.

The nurse laughed, "Yes, sit here in the rocking chair." She helped him arrange the baby in his arms in the chair. Marisol began to cry and Rafael looked at the nurse with concern.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"She's probably hungry, I will get you a bottle. " The nurse said laughing again.

The baby continued to cry and Rafael did his best to rock her and comfort her. " No llores Princesa Mari, Rafi esta aqui." ( _Don't cry Princess Mari Rafi is here_ )

The nurse quickly appeared with a bottle and handed it to Rafael who once again panicked. "I've never fed her before." Before he noticed Marisol reaching for the bottle.

"She knows what to do, just help her." The nurse told him.

Rafael and Mari sat in the chair until she had finished her bottle and drifted back off to sleep. The nurse helped him settle her back in the crib.

"I should get back to my mother. I will come back and check on her. Will you please call me if she needs anything?" Rafael asked her.

"Of course, , I will say a prayer for her mother too."

"Thank you, it seems like she is going to need it." He told her before leaving to find his mother and see if there was any word on Claudia.

He had just reached the waiting room when a doctor came in and approached them and asked if he could speak to them in the other room. Lucia reached for Rafael's hand as they walked down the hall.

"There is nothing else that we can do for her." The doctor explained, "Claudia is a listed organ donor. We will need to start soon before it is too late, but we want to give you a chance to say good bye."

"No" Cried Lucia feeling as if she was losing a daughter because Claudia was as close to a daughter as she had, especially since her sister Claudia's mother had passed away five years ago.

Rafael pulled his mother close to him, "We have to say good bye Mami. When can we see her Doctor?"

"As soon as possible." He told them

Rafael nodded and then a thought occurred to him, "I would like to bring her daughter down, they should be able to say goodbye to each other."

"Of course, I will call down and ask someone to bring her down immediately."

"Thank you"

"Are you ready Mami?" Rafael turned his attention to his mother.

"I love her the way I love you hijo, there is no way to be ready." She told him.

"I know Mami, I know." He said as he held her closer.

The nurse appeared in just a minute carrying Marisol. 'Take your time." She said sympathetically as she handed the girl to Rafael. He held the baby tightly in one arm while wrapping the other around Lucia as the made their way to say good bye to Claudia.

"Claudia, its Rafi, Mami and I are here and we brought Mari." Rafael said as sat down on the edge of her bed. The baby smiled at the sight of her mother lying there having no concept of what was going on, she wiggled her way out of Rafael's arms and closer to Claudia.

"Marisol, can you give your Mami a kiss." Lucia asked the girl who smiled brightly before placing a wet kiss on her mother's cheek.

Lucia picked up the baby, "I love you, Claudia be at peace." She said before kissing her niece goodbye.

"I'm going to take Marisol back." She told Rafael tear streaming down her face.

Rafael nodded as he stayed next to Claudia on her bed and took his cousin's hand. "My sweet Claudia, I am so sorry. Things were not supposed to end this way. You had so many dreams. You were going to make the world a better place for Mari. Well know this, I will make sure that she has everything she needs. Your girl will be fine Claudia. I promise you, whatever it takes." He said before kissing her and leaving her to the doctors.

Lucia had returned from getting Marisol settled and met Rafael in the hallway.

"What do we do now Rafi? What do we do with Marisol?" She asked him.

"We care for her Mami, there is no other choice. We will do whatever we have to." He told her trying to take it all in.

"Rafi, I don't know that I can raise a baby at my age." She confessed.

"Of course not Mami. Listen, for tonight she has to stay here. We both need to get some rest. Let me take you home." He said putting his arm around her.

"I can get myself home Hijo. I will meet you back here in the morning." She said kissing his check.

Rafael agreed and got his mother a cab and paid the driver in advance before sending it on. He then caught another one for himself. He started to give the driver his address but stopped and not understanding completely why gave him Olivia's instead. It was well past midnight when he reached her building and he knew that she was probably asleep and he hated to wake her.

 _Are you still up?_ He texted her.

 _Yes_ was her quick reply

 _I'm outside_

Instantly he heard her door buzz, he let himself in made his way to her apartment where she was waiting at the door.

"Barba" She said her voice quiet reading the grief all over his body.

"She's gone Liv, My Claudia is gone." He told her and for the first time that night his own tears began to fall.

"Barba I am so sorry," She said pulling him to herself. They stood there for several minutes as Barba cried on her shoulder.

"There's more Liv, she has a daughter Marisol, and she is eight months old. The father has never been around. Liv, the baby has nobody now except Mami and me." He told her not sure what he expected her to say or do.

Liv scooted back a little and looked him in the face, she didn't flinch or hesitate when she put her hands on his face and told him, "Look at me Rafael. You can do this. I am going to be with you every step of the way. "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Marisol

Chapter Three Marisol

Olivia made them a pot of coffee and brought to cups into the living room where Rafael was sitting on the couch. She handed him one and sat down next to him.

"Tell me about Claudia." She said with a smile.

Rafael smiled back at her, "She was the little sister I never had. Her mother was Mami's younger sister, we were both only children so in a lot of ways we were more like siblings than cousins. She was four years younger than I was. It was my job to watch out for her. We went to the same Catholic school and spent most of our afternoons at Abuletia's. Claudia started high school the same year that I left year Harvard. In high school she fell in love with the stage. She was pretty good. She landed a couple good parts here and there. Eventually she started teaching drama in the public high school in the Bronx. She loved helping kids find a passion on the stage like she had. She would never let me miss one her school's productions. "

Olivia placed her hand over his on the back of the couch, "She sounds wonderful. I wish I could have met her."

Rafael smiled, "You two would have liked each other."

"What about Marisol?" She asked him and watched his eyes light up.

"She's perfect, she looks just like a miniature version of Claudia. She already has this thick brown hair and these beautiful brown eyes."

"Sounds like she looks like your mother." Olivia commented.

"Yes, Claudia her mother and, Mami all looked alike." He said

"You don't know anything about the father?" Olivia asked him.

Rafael shook her head, "When Claudia was on her summer breaks from teaching she would get on with a traveling production of one show or another. She just said Marisol's father was on tour with her and would not someone she wanted to raise a child with. In fact she came home early from tour because she didn't want him to know. "

They sat there in silence for few minutes, Rafael had linked his fingers with Olivia's, "Liv, what do I do now?"

"Well first, are you ready for what bringing a child into your life means?" She asked him,

"Were you ready the day you got Noah?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No, not at all and we are managing just fine. Since you are listed as the emergency contact there shouldn't be any problem having her released to you. I will call Noah's old case worker in the morning just to make sure. Do you know if she had a will?"

Rafael nodded, "I insisted when Mari was born, at which point she said she would only draw one up if I agreed to be the one listed to get custody if anything should happen. I never dreamed anything actually would." He told her as tears began to form in his eyes again. "Liv I know absolutely nothing about being a parent. I've never changed a diaper and gave her a bottle for the first time a few hours ago. I think she eats food now but I have no idea what. What am I going to do with her when I have to go to work on Monday?"

Liv laughed, "First you aren't going to work on Monday. You can go in later this week and wrap up whatever you are working on and then you are taking paternity leave."

"Paternity leave? Is that necessary?" He asked.

"Barba you are becoming a dad, yes it is necessary." She explained gently.

"A dad" He said as if the realization was fully setting in.

"It takes a while to get used to, trust me." She told him with an understanding smile.

"So what do I do first?" He asked her.

"You get some sleep, you are going to need it. In the morning we will figure everything else out. The couch folds out if you want to stay. It's pretty late already" She offered.

"Thanks Liv, for everything." He said looking down at their still joined fingers.

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

The next morning Olivia helped Rafael make sense of the things that needed to happen first. They quickly made their way to the Target in between their apartments for the essentials, a new car seat, diapers, formula, baby food and a few outfits until they could get to Claudia's place. Olivia had a porta crib Rafael cold borrow.

"I've never been in a Target before." He commented as Liv made a bee line for the Starbucks and Noah hopped in the cart.

"Well Barba this is just the first of many changes in your life." She teased him.

Rafael marveled at how Liv made quick work of the store. "When you shop with a toddler you don't linger." She explained. In no time they were at the register.

"Three hundred dollars? What did I just buy?" He asked as they made their way outside.

"You'll get use to asking that too." Olivia laughed, "All right give me your key. Noah and I will get all of this settled at your place. You don't need all of us with you and your mother at the hospital."

"But you'll still be there when we get home, right?" He asked her a slight panic in his voice.

Oliva turned back from buckling Noah in his car seat and hugged Barba, "I won't leave until you are ready for me to." She promised.

Barba laughed, "So you are planning on moving in? You, me, Noah, Mari, I'm sure we could make it work." He teased the reality of his life change beginning to settle in.

Liv flashed her signature smile at him, "Wouldn't that be nice."

"You ready?" The Uber driver asked impatiently.

"You're going to be fine, you've got your mother and we'll be waiting for you." Liv told him before placing a quick reassuring kiss on his cheek. "Go get your baby, and don't forget the car seat." She reminded him pointing to the box next to his car.

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

"I could move in with you Rafael. Caring for a baby is a lot of work and you have a very busy job. We could do it together." Lucia explained to him while they waited for the doctor to discharge Mari.

"Mami, I appreciate it I really do, but you don't need to do that. Yes, I am going to need your help, but no you're not moving in." Rafael insisted.

"Are you sure you can do this Rafi all by yourself?" She asked him.

"I'm not going to be by myself Mami. I have you and Olivia too." He reminded her.

"Olivia, you mean Lieutenant Benson? " Lucia raised an eyebrow at her son.

"She's a good friend Mami, who has made this same this same life change recently that is all." He told her very grateful when the doctor came in accompanied by a woman that Rafael recognized from child services.

"So you are Marisol's next of kin, Rafael Barba?" The woman asked him.

"Yes, I am." Rafael answered nervously.

The woman smiled at him, "Relax Mr. Barba, everything is fine. You are listed as the emergency contact and I understand Marisol's mother has a will that leaves you custody of her?"

"Yes, but I don't have it with me." Rafael suddenly wondered if he should have gone and gotten it.

"Don't worry, we will take care of all of that over the next few weeks. I will contact you later this week and be come by for a home inspection, don't worry it's all very routine. As far as I am concerned you can take Marisol home with you as soon as Dr. Morris dive the okay, Provided that you have a car seat."

"Yes, right here." Rafael said pointing to the car seat Olivia had helped him select.

"As far as I am concerned she is ready to go. I want you to follow up with whatever pediatrician you plan on using once a week for the next few weeks just as a precaution. Other than that you are ready to go. I wish you the best Mr. Barba." Dr. Morris told him.

"Well I guess it's time Mari, are you ready to go home?" Rafael asked the baby in his arms who smiled happily at him.

When he went to put her in the car seat he was suddenly very grateful that Olivia had made him practice with the baby doll in target, although the baby doll had been much more corporative and Rafael had not worried about breaking it. After what seemed like an eternity they had her in the seat and made their way to his car. Lucia sat in the back with Marisol as Rafael drove them home. When they arrived at he found Olivia hard at work.

"Liv? Noah?" He called out as he made their way into the apartment.

"Hey," She said coming out of the kitchen putting down the screw driver she had been using to install child locks. "Hi, Mari, I'm Olivia and we are going to be very good friends." She said u sing Rafael's nickname for the girl without even thinking about it. Mari snuggled closer to Rafael unsure of who Olivia was.

"Where's Noah?" He asked her.

"He's passed out on your bed, I hope that's ok it was naptime and I really wanted to get some things done." She explained.

"It's more than fine." He told her with a grateful smile and was suddenly reminded of his mother's presence when she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Mami, you remember Lieutenant Benson," Rafael said.

"Please call me Olivia, I am so sorry for your loss ." Olivia said.

"Please call me Lucia, I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, Thank you for all that you are doing to help."

Mari began to squirm and fuss in Rafael's arms, "They said she would be ready to eat soon and that she needed more than just formula."

"That's why we bought the baby food." Oliva reminded him holding her arms out to Mari. "Are you hungry Mari, do you want some lunch?" The baby quickly reached for Oliva who took her happily. "Come on Sweet Girl let's see what you like."

Rafael and Lucia watched in amazement as Oliva quickly settled Marisol in the high chair strapped a bib on her placed some cereal on her tray and searched reached for a jar of baby food. "Now she's probably eating some table food but let's start with this." She explained and stopped when she realized they were staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I think I just took over." She apologized.

Barba quickly shook his head, "No you are wonderful, I'm just watching." He said with more admiration than he could express.

Olivia felt herself starting to blush, "You'll learn quickly, won't he Lucia?"

Lucia smiled at the exchange, "Some things he learns very quickly, others take a while"

"Mama?" a sleepy voice called from the hallway.

"In here Love." Olivia called out as Noah made his way into the kitchen. "Barba!" He said happy to see him again.

"Hola Noah, did you have a good nap?"

Noah nodded crawling up into Olivia's lap where she was feeding Marisol, "This is Barba's new baby?' He asked inspecting this new child.

"Yes, this is Marisol Noah, do you think we can help her and Barba get settled?" Oliva asked him.

Noah nodded again before laying his head against Oliva. Rafael stood mesmerized at the scene in his kitchen, Oliva Benson the best cop her had ever known snuggling her son while feeding the baby girl he was now responsible for. There were too many emotions to figure out in that moment, he just knew he was very grateful she was there.

Lucia left a little while later once she knew Rafael was in good hands. Olivia and Noah stayed the rest of the afternoon helping get them settled in and Oliva helped him to figure out all of the next steps. Mari napped briefly and then she and Noah both played. Barba ordered them some dinner at which point they discovered Mari shared Noah's love of noodles. Oliva helped Rafael bathe her and settle her into a sleeper.

"How do I put her to bed?" He asked her.

"Read her a couple of books we bought, and play some music, we need to get you a rocking chair but for now just hold her. She's had a big day she'll probably fall asleep pretty quickly. You can call me if you need anything." Olivia reassured him.

He place Mari in the port a crib and walked Olivia and Noah to the door. He reached out and took her hand.

"I can't thank you enough Liv. I don't know what I would have done without you today." He told her.

She ran her thumb across his hand, "I'm glad to do it. Rafael, I am with you in this however you need me."

"I think you've called me by my first name more in the last twenty four hours than you have in the last five years." He teased her.

"A lot's changed in the last twenty four hours." She said kissing him quickly on the cheek like she had earlier. "Call me if you need me." She said before gathering Noah to head home.

After they left he settled down with Mari on the couch and selected a couple of books from the pile Oliva had left. After Good night Moon and Brown Bear he reached for his phone to turn on some music. "What kind of music do you like Mari?" He asked as he looked at her and thought about where he was last night before his life changed and how tonight he was holding a different brown eyed girl. He turned the song on and sang softly until he felt her fall asleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Green Eyed Boys

"I think I am going to need to move." Barba's voice greeted Oliva when she answered the phone.

"Well good morning to you too, Barba." Liv laughed, "I'm surprised it took you four weeks to figure that out."

"Well, I'm sorry I've been a little busy trying to I don't know learn everything about being a parent. It just occurred to that I have got to get the rest of Mari's things and that it might be nice for her to actually have a bedroom." He explained. "So by the way I figure I have two weeks to find a relatively affordable two bedroom apartment in Manhattan, get moved in and settled before I go back to work "

"Oh no problem, well other than the affordable part and the fact that you have a baby to deal with."

"I've done some research and actually found a few in my budget but I would love a second opinion. Would you and Noah want to join Mari and me today? I'll buy lunch, and dinner, and drinks if need be," He all but begged.

"Wow, spending a beautiful October Saturday apartment hunting with the pickiest person I know, a three year old and a baby, what else would I want to do?" Liv said only half kidding.

"Hey, I'm not that picky, I just want a decent place for my girl." He told her and Liv felt herself smile at the sound of Barba calling Mari his girl. "Please Liv?" He asked again.

"Of course we will help, but you're driving." She told him.

"We'll be there in an hour."

Liv hung the phone up and smiled. The truth was she didn't mind at all she was glad to get to spend the day with him and Mari. She had missed working with him, even though they had been spending a lot of time together outside of work over the last month the last week had been busy and she hadn't seen them since last weekend.

"Noah, you want to spend the day with Mari and Barba?" She asked the child who smiled quickly.

"Are we going to the park?" He asked.

"Maybe if there is time but we are going to help Mari and Barba find a new apartment."

"Can we get noodles?"

"I think we can manage that." She said hoping his good mood would last the day.

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

"A few? You have a few to look at? Barba we've been to six different apartments. We are way past naptime and we are out of snacks." Liv exclaimed tiredly as Mari began to fuss and Noah whined for more fruit snacks as they walked into yet another building.

"There is just one more after this one, I promise." Barba said, tired himself and frustrated that they hadn't found anything even close to what he wanted. This next one was not looking promising either.

"Well it has two bedrooms" Liv said with a laugh walking around the apartment that would have fit into Barba's living room.

"I'm not sure you can call those bedrooms Liv." He said rolling his eyes. "I think the cells in lock up are bigger."

"Next?" She asked dreading the thought of getting the kids back in the car.

"Yes, the next one is just a block away, should we walk?" He asked feeling the same way about getting everyone back in the car.

"Yes, I even brought my old carrier I had from when Noah was smaller. I tossed it in the trunk." She told him.

When they got out to the car Liv strapped some odd looking combination of cloth and buckles to her chest,"Here put Mari in here." She pointed and laughed at Barba's horrified expression. "It's fine trust me and so much easier than navigating the streets with a stroller".

"If you say so." He said stepping closer to Liv and helping her settle Mari in the carrier standing close enough to realize just how good she smelled. He had been so busy over the last month he hadn't had time to think about her like that but standing this close to her for a minute he was reminded of just how much he liked to be close to her. He took the opportunity to move her out from under the strap on her shoulder and let his eyes connect with hers a little longer than they had recently. God, he loved her eyes.

"I want to ride." Noah said looking at the stroller in the car and the fact that his mother was carrying Mari.

"It's just a short walk Noah, it will be easier without the stroller." Liv tried to explain.

"But Mari's riding on you." He protested.

"Well then how about you ride on my shoulders?" Barba suggested picking Noah up and placing him on his shoulders before he had had a chance to protest.

"Yay, I'm tall! " Noah exclaimed.

Liv smiled at the sight of them. Barba who obviously hadn't shaved in a couple of days in his jeans and a sweater carrying her son on his shoulders while she was carrying his new daughter on her chest as they set off to look at apartments. If a month ago someone had told her this would be happening she would have thought they were crazy. Yet here they were and somehow it seemed perfectly normal.

"Can we race, Mamma and Mari Barba?" Noah asked

Barba laughed, "Maybe later, Amigo."

"See and you thought this was going to be hard." He said flashing Liv his famous cocky smile.

"You still owe me lunch, and dinner and drinks, lots of drinks." She reminded him.

"Good point, let's move." He laughed as they made their way down the street.

They were met by a realtor at the next apartment, who quickly let them in.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Barba we spoke on the phone earlier," She said shaking his hand. "You must be Mrs. Barba." she said turning to Olivia.

Barba began to stammer but Oliva just smiled at shook her hand, "Please just call me Olivia."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Noah said breaking up the awkward moment.

"Right down the hall to the left." The relator said.

"I'll take him, you have the baby." Barba said wondering still if he should correct the relator.

Liv began to look around the apartment which she had to admit would be perfect for Barba and Mari,

"What do you think Mari? Would you like it here?" She asked the girl who was babbling happily from the carrier.

"I think it's nice." Barba said as he met up with them. "What do you think?" 

"I think it's great." She told him. "It's a little further out than you wanted though."

The realtor overheard them and spoke up, "I know of another one about six blocks uptown, the rent is a little more but it actually has three bedrooms. That might fit your needs a little better anyways, the kids can both have their own rooms."

"Actually," Barba started to correct her afraid of what Liv might be thinking but once again she cut him off.

"What's the address?" Liv asked enjoying watching Barba squirm a little.

"Let me go get it for you." The realtor told her.

When she was out of earshot Barba tuned to Oliva, "If I didn't know better I would think you were enjoying this" He whispered.

"Watching you sweat, always." Liv told him without trying to hide the flirt in her voice.

Barba just rolled his eyes and took the card the realtor handed him smiling when he read the address.

"Do you need help finding it?" She asked him.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we can find it." He said with a glimmer in his eye he turned back to Olivia, "You ready Honey? Looks like we've got another one to look out before we need to get the kids home" He had to bite his lips together to keep from laughing as Olivia tried to control her reaction to what he said.

"Can I just say what a beautiful family you all have?" The relator added, "She has your brown eyes and he has your green ones, just beautiful."

For once neither Liv nor Barba had a smart comeback, only a mumbled "Thank you" was the best they could manage ad they awkwardly left the building.

"So where's this next place?" Liv asked as they made their way down to the street.

Barba smiled again as he handed her the card and watched her face as she read it.

"Barba that's my building," She said in amazement.

"Yeah, hopefully the rest of the neighbors are better behaved." He teased and he scooped Noah back up for the walk to the car. "Ready to head home Amigo?"

"I'm ready for noodles." He answered.

"Me too, Chinese or Italian?" Barba asked him and glanced back at Liv and Mari and smiled, "What's wrong Liv, looks like you are starting to sweat."

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

"How did you not know there was an opening in your building Liv?" Barba asked as they unpacked the Italian food they had picked up on the way back to her place.

"I've been a little busy Rafael, you see I have a job, a son, and well my best friend just got a baby and he's been very needy." She teased as she plated fettucine Alfredo up for Noah.

"Is that so? Well now if said friend moves in down the hall maybe that will make things easier." He told her.

"It is a great place for the money Raf, and it would certainly be convenient since Lucy is going to be keeping Mari here too." Liv pointed out.

"Are you sure you are all right with that Liv? I don't want to take away from Noah."

"Barba, we've been over this already, Noah's at preschool half the day anyways and Lucy is more than capable of carrying for both of them. Besides, this way I get to see her more." She told him as she handed the baby a sippy cup of formula and some noodles in her high chair.

"You sure it's not going to be too much of us? If we are living in your building?" He asked

"Too much of Mari, never. You on the other hand we will have to see."

"Oh, so I see you are just after me for my baby?" He laughed.

Oliva took a sip from the wine he had bought, "Well you do buy better wine too."

"Gee thanks." He laughed taking a sip of his and picking up a plate of food.

"I should get Noah to bed." Liv said after they finished eating.

"Yeah we should go too, before my princess turns into a pumpkin."

"Well, since you brought the porta crib back you could always put her down in my room if you want to stay for a while." Liv suggested somewhat timidly.

"That would be nice." Barba told her with a smile.

Liv gathered up Noah and quickly got him changed and settled into bed with a couple of books. The day of apartment hunting had worn him out and he fell asleep quickly. She kissed him and left his room to check on Barba and Mari.

Her bedroom door was open and she couldn't help but stand and watch what she saw. Rafael Barba in blue jeans and a sweater, shoes off dancing slowly with a baby in his arms. Olivia Benson did not even begin to know how to label all of the feelings in her at that moment or how she had felt earlier in the day when he had carried Noah on his shoulders, or how she felt when he smiled at her. She leaned against the door frame and just watched and as he sang to Mari, the same song they had danced to in her living room a month ago. He must have felt her staring because he turned around and smiled at her before laying Mari in the crib.

He came and stood just in front of her trying to read her thoughts.

"I thought that was my song." She said with a smile.

Rafeal took a step closer and brushed a hair back from her face and left his hand on the side of her face, "I guess I've always had a thing for brown eyed girls." He said.

"And apparently I have a thing for green eyed boys." She responded placing her hand over his.

Rafael took a step back but kept her hand in his a pulled her to the living room, "I think we are still waiting on a dance."

He led her to the record player and smiled when he saw that the same record was on it. He let go of her hand just long enough to put the needle in what he hoped was the right place before pulling her into his arms. He smiled when she didn't hesitate at all and pulled her closer as the music started.

I've been searching a long time

For someone exactly like you

I've been travelling all around the world

Waiting for you to come through.

Someone like you makes it

All worth while

Someone like you keeps

Me satisfied. Someone exactly

Like you….

But just lately I have

Realized

The best is yet to come.

Someone like you... etc.

As the song came to an end Rafael pulled back enough to look at her face.

"Olivia" He said quietly, his eyes asking the words that he could not get out.

"Rafael" She answered her eyes sparkling with an answer as she waited for him. This time he placed his hands on with side of her face and brushed his lips over her slowly at first desperately wanting to get this moment right. He pulled back after the first soft kiss and studied her face again before continuing the kiss soft and slow refusing to rush it. He had no idea how much time had passed as he began to move his hand from her face to pull her closer when they both heard footsteps in the hallway and Noah call out for Olivia.

Olivia pulled back and smiled at him, "I'm going to put him back to bed." She told him.

"I'm going to get us some more wine." Rafael said.

When she came back out she found Rafael siting on the couch with two glasses of wine. She sat down next to him took a large sip from her glass and then turned back to him.

"What are we doing Raf?" She asked taking his hand.

"I'm not completely sure, but I know I like it." He told her reaching out and tucking the hair behind her ear again.

"Raf, you've been through a lot in the last month I don't want you to confuse what you are feeling." She said.

"Olivia, I think we both know these feeling were already here a month ago." He pointed out running a hand through her hair.

"Yes, but there's a lot more to think about now." She said closing her eyes at the feel of his hand in her hair.

"There is Liv, everything has changed in my life in the last month except for how I feel about you. No, I don't have all the answers but I want to try and find them with you, because I think we could be really good together. I just need to know if you want to try."

"We have so much to lose Raf if this goes wrong." She said her voice starting to shake.

"And we have so much to gain if we get it right." He pointed out. "Why did you invite me up for pizza a month ago?"

"Because I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be alone with you without everyone else around because I always want to be with you even when I'm mad as hell at you." She told him her voice no longer shaking.

"And why did you ask me to stay tonight?" He asked.

"Because I wasn't ready for the day to be over, because I have been thinking about that last dance for a month now. " She confessed.

"That's all I need to know Oliva. I don't have all the answers, Hell I don't have any answers in my life right now. The only answer I need is to know if you want to try."

Oliva stood up and took his hand and led him back to the record player turning the same song on and kissed him softly.

"Dance with me Rafael." She said as he wrapped his arms around her and laid her head on his shoulder. The answers could wait tonight she was going to be in this moment with the man who made her feel like nobody else ever had.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five Declarations

Chapter Five

Declarations

 _A/N Thank you so much for all the very kind reviews and follows, they definitely pushed me to get one more update done this weekend._

"You know if you had decided to move before we put this crib together the first time two weeks ago that would have been really nice Barba." Oliva grumbled surrounded by pieces of furniture and tools.

"Sorry, my long range plan has been a bit interrupted lately." He reminded her.

"Hey Barba? Where do you want the rest of these boxes?" Carisi yelled from the doorway as he and Finn carried in the last of the boxes.

"Just drop them in the living room. I'll figure out where they go later." He told them. "I really appreciate the help guys."

"No problem Counselor, you've got your work cut out for between now and Monday when you head back to work, especially with Mari. Of course I guess having the LT down the hall will help." Carisi said.

"Yeah, she's been a big help over the last month. I'm going to do my best make sure she doesn't get sick of us though." Barba told him glancing over at Liv who was nervously distracting herself with one of the boxes. Their relationship was still undefined and definitely not ready to be discussed with anyone.

"Well, I guess we will see you back at work soon enough. Good luck man." Finn told him. "Come on Carisi you and Amanda can cook me dinner."

"You mean I can cook you dinner or Amanda can order us some pizza."Carisi laughed.

"Bye guys," Liv said with a laugh. "So where should we start?" She asked Barba looking around at everything that needed to be done.

"Right here." He said pulling her to him closely and capturing her lips in a long hot kiss. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss feeling a little bold he ran his hand down to her backside smiling when he heard a low moan escape from her throat. There hadn't been much time for moments like this over the last two weeks and they were both enjoying being lost in each other for a few minutes.

"We should be working," Liv said breathlessly when they broke apart for air.

"I am." He said not even trying to hide the desire in his voice as he moved her hair and planted kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Rafael" She said failing miserably at sounding stern or bothered.

"Olivia" He said in a way that just about made her lose all sense of what they were supposed to be doing.

"The kids Raf." She said trying to regain some control of the situation.

"Are with my mother." He reminded her as he kissed her one more time. "But yes, I know we have work to do and they will be home soon." He sighed as he reluctantly let her go.

"Besides call me old fashioned but I'd rather not have our first time be when I'm dressed like this and hot and sweaty from moving." She said looking down at her appearance.

Rafael looked her over too for the hundredth time that day and pulled her back to himself, "You really have no idea how sexy you are do you?"

"Right now I'm a mess." Liv said pulling away slightly but Rafael pulled her closer.

"Listen to me Olivia Benson, you are beautiful all the time, when you are working, when you are taking care of the kids, when you dancing with me. Beyond that you are sexy not just when you're dressed up, you are sexy in yoga pants and a tshirt. I realize that life has been kind of crazy the last month so you might not know just how badly I want to make love to you. But I'm also committed to getting this thing right with us so I'm willing to wait until the time is right. Your current attire is no detraction for me but not wanting to rush this is." He told her before kissing her again. "Now let's go put that crib back together."

Liv stood and watched him walk back towards Mari's room with only one clear thought in her head, she had fallen in love with Rafael Barba.

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

At seven thirty Monday morning Rafael and Mari were in Olivia's apartment so that he could return to work.

"Don't worry I promise I am going to take great care of her." Lucy assured him.

"I help Lucy with Mari too!" Noah said excited to have her there.

Rafael scooped the boy up and hugged him, "I know you will Amigo, thank you."

"Liv, you ready to head out?" He called down the hall hoping she would leave with him making it a little easier.

"Coming." She said coming into the living room stopping at the sight of her boyfriend dressed to return to work, in his dark suit with pink tie and pocket square she knew the pink suspenders were under the jacket. She gave him an approving smile as she looked him over before turning her attention to the kids.

"Ok my loves be good for Lucy." She told them hugging and kissing them both. "Have fun at preschool Noah."

As they made their way into the hallway Oliva looked at Rafael and took his hand, "She's going to be all right Papi, I promise."

"I know it was just a lot harder than I thought it would be." He sighed.

"It gets easier." She said wrapping her arm around her waist and leaning into him.

"I'm going to miss you today too." He said turning her around for a hug. "I guess it would be wrong to hope for a case?"

Liv laughed, "Yes, Rafael." She said as she kissed him. 'Have a good day."

"I''ll see you tonight." He told her as they prepared to set off in opposite directions. Liv took about five steps and turned back and watched as he walked away.

"Rafael" She called after him and he turned around, "I love you." She said before hurrying off to the one six.

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

Rafael found it next to impossible to work that day, between worrying about Mari and replaying Liv's words in his head he could barely complete a thought. He managed to read through case files and catch up on paper work and a little before four he texted Liv.

 _Not a lot to do, heading home soon. Want me to send Lucy home and wait?_

Olivia smiled as she read his text, here she had told him she loved him this morning and he was worried about over stepping.

 _That would be great._

Olivia arrived home about two hours later and found her own apartment empty so made her way down the hall to Rafael's.

"Hello" She called out coming through the door to the sounds of music playing and voices from the back of the apartment. She went to the back to find Barba attempting to unpack with both kids helping.

"What are you guys doing? " She asked laughing at the sight before her.

"Mama!" Noah yelled and ran to her.

Oliva scooped him up and kissed him but turned quickly when she heard another voice call out, "Mama"

Mari had crawled across the floor and was pulling herself up on Olivia's pants leg wanting to be picked up too, "Mama!" She called out again holding her arms up to Olivia. She picked up the baby while looking at Rafael to see his reaction.

His eyes were shinning from across the room when he said, "Looks like my girls have a lot to say today."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 First Date

Brown Eyed Girl Chapter 6

First Date

Olivia looked up when she heard a knock on her office door a smile appearing across her face when she saw a clerk from the front desk carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

"These were delivered for you Lieutenant Benson." He told her.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she placed them on her desk waiting for him to leave before taking the card out to read it.

 _Will you go out with me on Friday? R_

Was all that he had written out on the card, she looked to make sure that her door was closed before picking up her phone to call him.

"Are you asking me out on a date Barba?" She teased when he answered the phone.

"Well it occurred to me the other day that despite the fact that we spend almost all of our time together, Mari calls you Mama, I attended Donuts with Dad at Noah's preschool last week, and I am wildly madly in love with you that we have never actually been on a date."

Oliva thought back to the conversation that had led to Rafael attending the event at Noah's school. Well it wasn't so much a conversation as it was their first real fight.

 _It was Saturday morning the kids were playing while Rafael was going over same case files and Oliva was sorting through a week's worth of mail and school notes from Noah's preschool. Rafael looked up from his work when he heard her let out a groan._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Oh It's nothing." She said, "Just an event at Noah's school"_

" _What is it?" He asked because usually she was excited about anything with his school._

" _It's Donuts with Dad. They want the kids' dads to come in for the mornings for Donuts and some kind of program. They had Muffins with Mom back in the spring and I felt so bad for the kids whose Dads had to act as mom that day. What a way to remind a kid that they don't have someone in their life. I guess I will be playing Dad for the day." She said shaking her head then looking up for the first time and seeing the hurt in Rafael's eyes._

" _Or I could go." He suggested tentatively._

" _I don't know if that's a good idea." Oliva told him. "It might give people including Noah the wrong idea."_

" _What idea is that Liv? An Idea that they wouldn't already get from hearing my daughter call you Mama for the last few weeks?" He asked his hurt coming out as anger._

" _That's different Raf. She's a baby." Liv protested._

" _How is it different Liv? I care for Noah the exact same way you care for Mari." He told her trying his best to whisper since they were only a few feet away._

" _It just is." Was all Liv could come up with even though she knew she owed him a better explanation._

 _Rafael got up from the table where he had been working, "I need to go for a run. Should I take Mari in the stroller?" He asked which for some reason hurt Olivia more than he meant it too._

" _No, let her play." Liv said trying to control the tears in her eyes._

 _Noah looked up from where he had been playing, "I want to run with you Rafi. We can leave Mama and Mari and have boy time!"_

 _Rafael looked back at Olivia to judge her reaction she nodded, "Ok, amigo grab your shoes and coat."_

 _It was after lunch when they returned and Noah happily explained Rafi had taken him for pizza. Mari was napping and Olivia told him he could watch a movie in her room._

" _I'm sorry" She told Rafael once Noah was settled._

" _Can you tell me why you don't want me to go?" He asked her._

" _I do want you to go. I'm just scared." She explained._

" _Scared of what? The questions people are going to ask? Liv they are already asking them, just maybe not to us. I mean Mari called you Mama the other day when we stopped by the squad room and when Finn came by to bring you files last week late at night you were in my apartment not yours. Whatever we have going on here isn't exactly a secret. " He pointed out._

" _I'm not afraid of the questions. I'm am adult and can tell other adults to mind their own business until we figure everything out."_

" _Then what is it?" He asked_

" _I'm afraid of Noah getting hurt." She said quietly not wanting to see the look on Rafael's face._

" _I would never hurt him Liv. I love him." He told her tears forming in his eyes._

" _But if this doesn't work between us and suddenly you and Mari are gone from our lives he is going to be devastated." She said her tears now falling._

 _Rafael closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, "Liv, I'm not disappearing from either of your lives. I know we've put off conversations and we've skipped some steps along the way but I think it's time we start defining things here a little better. I love you Liv and like I told you before I am committed to getting this right."_

 _Liv wrapped her arms tighter around him, "I would be so proud for Noah to have you at Donuts with Dad next week." She said as she laid her head against him._

"So what do you say, can I take you out on our first date?" He asked her.

"Yes, I suppose that it's time for a first date." She said and the paused, "But you should know that I have a very strict rule about not sleeping with someone on the first date." 

"Oh well that's too bad because I already arranged for my mother to keep the kids overnight. I guess I can call her and let her know that won't be necessary." He added nonchalantly.

"You know I am actually a pretty terrible rule follower." Live said with a smile at the thought of an entire night to themselves.

"Oh trust me ADA Barba is well aware of that fact." He laughed,

"Get back to work." She laughed.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too." She said before hanging up.

She motioned for Finn and Rollins to come in who were standing at her door.

"Nice flowers Liv." Amanda commented, "Anything you want to tell us?"

Liv smiled, "Just someone hoping for a date."

Finn rolled his eyes, "It's about time. I figured Mari and Noah would be in college before you two admitted anything was going on." 

"I have admitted nothing. Now did you two come here to discuss my personal life or the case?" She asked them.

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

Oliva took one last look at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but feel silly at her own nerves. She and Rafael were practically living and raising children together and yet she felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of going to dinner alone with him. There was still that part of her that worried that he would realize he wasn't really in love with her but with what she provided for him and Mari. Yet at the same time she had never felt as truly loved as she did by him. She was lost in all of her thoughts and didn't hear him come in until he spoke from the doorway of her bedroom.

"You better tell me right now if you are planning on sticking to that rule of yours." He said as he took in the sight of her in her new black dress. It hugged her body perfectly and showed off just enough to make him want more.

She smiled as she turned to him, "I thought you were fine with me in yoga pants and a t shirt."

He walked across the bedroom and pulled her close and kissed her slowly, "I love you in anything and I'm pretty sure I've made it clear I love you in nothing, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate you in this too."

Oliva kissed him back, "Good answer Counselor"

"I knew law school would come in handy one day." He laughed, "Let's get out of here or we are never going to have a first date."

During dinner Liv quickly realized that she had nothing to be nervous about. They spent the evening laughing, talking and flirting. They were able to linger over drinks and carrying on conversation without being interrupted.

"You know this is kind of nice, it's too bad it took us five years, two kids, and practically living together for us to actually go on a date." Olivia teased him at one point.

"Speaking of all of those things I got the papers today to finalize Mari's adoption." He told her.

"Raf, that's wonderful!" She said reaching for his hand.

"Yeah it is and it got me thinking that maybe we should get things figured before we finalize things." He explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked wondering exactly where he was going.

"Well it just makes sense to go ahead and put you on the adoption papers from the start instead of trying to go back later and do it, it's just legally much easier now. It would also make it easier to change Noah's at the same time, especially if we get married before we finalize everything." He went on explaining.

"Wait a second, did you just propose to me by making the legal argument for why I should marry you and join our families?" Liv asked wondering if she was hearing him correctly.

"Yes, it just makes sense Liv, we both know what we want and there are legal factors to consider."

"Well actually Counselor, at this exact moment I'm not entirely sure what I want. The thing I do know is that I do not want to be proposed to my District Attorney Rafael Barba, because that guy is kind of an ass. What I might be willing to consider is a proposal from my best friend and lover Rafael Barba, the man who isn't afraid let me know how much he loves me and the two children that I am really hoping to raise with him. I would also like a proposal that sound more like a love letter and less like a legal brief. For now though I think I would like to go home." Olivia told him a mixture of anger and hurt rising in her as she stood to leave. She got about three steps before she heard him day her name.

"Olivia, from the moment you walked into that courtroom you have been challenging and changing my world. Before I met you I didn't care about making the world a better place or getting justice for people. I just wanted to win. Then you showed me winning isn't enough if you don't have heart. Liv you have a bigger heart and more capacity to love than anyone ever met. I always wanted my world black and white and you bring more colors and shades of gray than I ever knew existed. The world you bring me to is the one that I want to live in. Yes, I want to raise our children together and be a family but even if Mari and Noah had never come into our lives I would still want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, Liv will you marry me?" He asked her as he pulled a ring from his pocket.

Olivia smiled as she walked back to him, "I will say one thing Barba, you sure know how to give a girl her last first date. Yes, I will marry you because you balance me out, you know me better than anyone ever has and yet you are still here. You aren't afraid to tell me that I'm wrong or to admit when you are. I do not want to go through one more thing in this life without you. And yes, I want all those legal things you mentioned earlier too."

"Can I take you home now?" He asked after sliding the ring on her finger.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said with a smile leading him out of the restaurant.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 A Surprise Appearance

Brown Eyed Girl

Chapter 7

A Surprise Appearance

A/N Thanks for waiting for an update on this story it took me awhile to decide where it should go. Thank to Barson Addict for asking for an update to give me a push.

Barba was packing up his briefcase at the end of the day. He should have left the office an hour ago but had lost track of time. He sent Liv a quick text knowing she was probably in the middle of baths and bedtimes.

 _Sorry lost track of time, leaving now, need anything?_

 _You, to help get these kids to bed and then maybe me to bed._

He smiled reading her response, it still amazed him he was going home to a fiancé and two children who would legally be his son and daughter in a couple of months. So much had changed since that night in early September but he had never in his life been happier. He never could have imagined a life that could be both so very complicated and simple at the same time. A family life with two people with very demanding careers and two children under four was challenging to say the least. They were constantly adjusting schedules and still trying to figure out how to make it all work. Even with all the added stress and challenges Barba had never felt more content.

He was glad that it was Friday, Saturdays usually meant the four of them snuggling together in their big bed watching cartoons and then setting out on some kind of family adventure. Tomorrow though was a special Saturday, they were celebrating Mari's birthday. He still wasn't sure how they were going to fit everyone in their apartment but Liv had assured him they could.

He made his way down to the lobby of Hogan Place and through the lobby, he had just stepped outside when he hear someone call his name.

"Mr. Barba?" A man who looked to be about thirty said as he approached him.

"Yes, I'm Rafael Barba, Can I help you?" Barba asked slightly annoyed, ready to get home to his family.

"Mr. Barba, my name is Jason Stephens I am an actor and was part of a touring company with Claudia Rios almost two years ago. I believe Claudia was your cousin."

Barba felt his hand grip around his briefcase and his stomach tighten into a knot. "I am Claudia's cousin." He answered not wanting to offer any more information.

"Mr. Barba I returned to New York about six weeks ago, I landed a part in a Broadway show." The man began to explain.

"Congratulations, if you will excuse me I need to go." Barba said trying to push past the man.

"One more minute, Mr. Barba, I tried to get in contact with Claudia through mutual friends. I heard about the accident. I was so sorry to hear the Claudia had be killed."

'I appreciate your condolences, now I really must be going." Barba said walking past him.

"I was also surprised to hear that Claudia had a baby, I thought back to mine and Claudia's relationship and how she left the company so suddenly. It got me thinking…" Jason paused until Barba turned back to him.

"What is your point Mr. Stephens?" Barba asked him, anger flashing in his eyes.

"My point Mr. Barba is I believe that you are raising my daughter."

"I'm leaving Mr. Stephens, do not contact me again." Barba told him.

" , surely you would not try to keep me from my child that would be illegal, and would definitely complicate things for you, Lieutenant Benson and her son."

Barba felt himself grow cold, this man not only knew about Mari, but Liv and Noah too. "You have no proof or legal claim to anything, stay away from me and my family. "

Barba watched as the man pulled out his phone and then felt his own phone buzz. "That's the number where you can get ahold of me Mr. Barba."

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

Barba closed the door to the apartment set his briefcase down and hung up his coat. He walked past the toys scattered across the living room and the from dinner dishes that were still in the sink. He could hear Oliva reading from the back of the apartment. She was sitting on Noah's bed, Mari already asleep against her chest and Noah snuggled up next to her. He stood watching the scene in front of him as he thought back to his encounter earlier and how he would tell her about it.

"Papi!" Noah exclaimed when he saw him.

"Shhhh, hijo don't wake tu hermana" Barba said with a smile walking around the bed and laying down on the other side of him.

"Tomorrow's Mari's birthday Papi," Noah reminded him.

"I know, you should probably get to sleep so you are ready for her party." Barba told him kissing him on top of his head, "I love you Noah."

"I love you too Papi, and Mamma, and Mari." He said sleepily.

Barba walked back around the bed and took the sleeping girl from Oliva, "I'll lay her down" he whispered as they walked out of Noah's room. He walked down the hall and laid Mari in her crib fighting back a mix of tears and fear over what had happened earlier. He took a deep breath and went to tell Olivia.

He found her in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes, "Have you eaten? " She asked him.

"No, but that can wait, I need to tell you what happened tonight Liv." He said his voice shaking.

"Raf, what is it? Are you all right?" She asked him.

"A man met me outside of my office tonight. He was part of Claudia's touring company, he thinks he is Mari's father." Barba spit the word out watching Oliva's face turn white as her hands began to shake.

"Do you think it's really him?" She asked.

"I don't know Liv, at this point without a paternity test there's no way to know." Barba explained.

"Could he get one?" liv asked

Barba nodded, "If he can show evidence that there is a significant possibility, then yes. But there's more, he knows who you are, he knows about Noah. Liv, this man has done research on our family. Claudia was always very clear that she didn't want Mari's biological father part of her life, if it is Jason Stephens then I can see why. "

"I can run his name and see what I get." Oliva said reaching for her phone.

"That's illegal and could cost you your job." Barba reminded her taking her phone from her.

"I don't give a damn, my daughter is more important than my job." She said the tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Barba pulled her close, "I know mi amour, I know." He whispered and he held her fighting back his own tears. "We are going to get through this and we are not going to lose Mari in the process Liv, I promise."

Mari's party the next day was perfect. Mari was dressed in a pink tu-tu and shirt that said, "I'm the Birthday Girl" with her brown curls pulled up with a pink bow. Lucia had made an incredible spread of Cuban food, and they had ordered cupcakes from their favorite bakery. Their apartment was full of their friends and family. Liv and Rafael did their best to push aside thoughts of what might happen next with Jason Stephens. The reality was they were just waiting to see what would happen next. They got their answer Tuesday morning.

They were hurrying out of their building Barba was going to drop Noah at preschool and Liv was headed to work. Liv hugged Noah and kissed Barba, "You two have good days."

Just then a woman approached them, "Rafael Barba?" She asked

"Yes?" He responded as she handed him an envelope.

"You've been served." She said before walking away.

Olivia looked at Barba as he opened the envelope. Shaking his head he read it and told her, "It's a summons to appear in Family Court in one week."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 A Meeting

Brown Eyed Girl

Chapter 8

A Meeting

"I wish you had called me Friday night when this man approached you." Trevor Lagan said as he looked over the summons Barba had been served. Rafael and Olivia were sitting in his office later that same afternoon. He had been handling the details for Mari's adoption and for Barba also adopting Noah.

"What do you think this means?" Olivia asked him. "Do you think he's going to request a paternity test?"

Trevor shook his head, "I am sure he will, and you need to be prepared for the judge to order one on Mari."

"If it comes back that he is Mari's biological father, then what?" Rafael asked knowing Trevor knew this section of family law better than he did.

"It's complicated, he isn't listed on Mari's birth certificate and you have legal claim to her because of Claudia's will but if she is his biological child a judge might overlook all of that, unless he is proven unfit. I suggest you let me get my investigators on him immediately." Trevor explained to them.

"Of course" Barba told him. "His people, not your people." He said to Oliva with a half-smile.

"Please, yes, Oliva you cannot have your people involved in this at all." Trevor agreed.

"I know how to do my job." Olivia grumbled at them prompting them to both roll their eyes.

"You said Stephens gave you his number Barba?" Trevor asked him.

"Yes, outside the office on Friday."

"Do not call him, but if he contacts you again, then let me know immediately. Try and not worry too much you guys, we don't even know if this man has any claim to her. I will call you as soon as my investigators have anything." Trevor did his best to reassure them.

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

They returned home after meeting with Trevor to find Lucy and the kids just coming back from the park.

"Did you guys have fun at the park? Olivia asked as she took Mari from Lucy who was also trying to help Noah get his jacket off.

"We didn't get to stay long enough." Noah complained. "After that man kept trying to talk to Mari and me Lucy said we needed to go."

Oliva and Rafael both looked to Lucy for an explanation. "I was getting ready to call one of you." She explained, "You've always told me if I feel uncomfortable with how anyone approaches the children to leave and so we did. Noah was climbing on the playground up to the slide and I was pushing Mari on the swing. He met Noah at the bottom of the slide and asked him where his Mommy or Daddy was. Noah ran straight to me." Lucy began to explain.

"Good job Noah, you did the right thing." Rafael praised him pulling him close for a hug. "What happened next?"

"He knew my name and Mari's name and Lucy's name, he said he was friends with Mari's first Mommy." Noah told them. Oliva and Rafael looked at each other in alarm.

"He asked me how old Mari was and if I had ever met either of her biological parents. Liv, Rafael, I promise I didn't answer any of his questions. I told him he needed to leave us alone, that I was going to call the police, then the kids and I left." Lucy told them.

"You did great Lucy, thank you." Oliva reassured her then after settling the children down with a show she and Rafael filled Lucy in on what was going on. Then they called Trevor who said he would immediately file for an order of protection keeping Stephens away from the entire family and Lucy until the court proceedings.

"I think I should take some time off of work." Liv told Rafael that night as they were getting ready for bed. "I think one of us be with the kids until this is over and you've already taken so much time with you paternity leave."

"Besides, you're the one of is that carries a gun." Rafael said only half joking.

"So you are OK with that?" She asked him, Rafael pulled her close and kissed her.

"Would it do me any good to tell you otherwise?" He asked knowing that when she decided her children needed her for something there was no changing her mind.

Liv laughed for the first time that day, "No, it wouldn't" she said laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared Raf."

"Me too." He said stroking her hair, "But we are going to get through this. The four of us are a family and nothing is going to change that."

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

When Rafael arrived at work the next morning Carmen handed him a stack of mail and other papers that needed his attention as he shuffled through them a folded piece of paper with his name on it fell out. He opened it a quickly read it _. Mr. Barba, your family is beautiful. I enjoyed getting to speak to Noah at the park yesterday. Mari looks so much like Claudia. I know you don't want anything to disturb your family. Meet me Phillips' Tavern at eight o'clock and we can discuss a finical arrangement that could give both of us what we want._

Rafael carefully set the letter down on his desk handling it as he would a piece of evidence. He picked up his phone and called Liv, he quickly told her about the letter. "Have your team get down here, I'll call Trevor." He told her.

"I just dropped Noah at school, Mari and I will be there in ten minutes." She said before texting Finn to have the squad meet at Barba's office. "You want to go to Pappi's office Mari?" she asked the toddler as she buckled her in her stroller.

"See Pappi!" Mari said happily shaking her sippy cup.

The first thing Liv did when she arrived at this office was to put the letter in evidence bag as Rafael pulled out some toys that he kept in the corner for Mari to play with. The SVU team and Trevor arrived at the same time and hey gathered around the table in the office as Olivia filled everyone in.

"Why didn't you tell me to sit on this guy Liv? " Finn asked

"Yeah, we would have all taken turns." Carisi added.

"As much as I appreciate that as my fiancé pointed out up until this point it would have been illegal for us to do anything." Oliva explained, catching Rafael's smile when she referred to him as her fiancé.

"Now however, it looks like Mr. Stephens is attempting a few different felonies, extortion and child trafficking to name two."

"You want to meet the guy and wear a wire?" Trevor asked Rafael.

"Yes, I'll need a warrant but it shouldn't be hard to get with this letter and with what he pulled in the park yesterday,"

"Then I will leave that to you and keep my people on seeing what we can learn about Stephens' past." Trevor said excusing himself and leaving the rest of them to come up with a plan.

BarsonBasrsonBarsonBarson

A little before seven Liv, Finn, and Rafael were sitting in a block away from Phillip's Tavern, Rollins and Carisi were already inside at a table that would give them a good view.

"He's here sitting in a booth in the back." Carisi told them.

Liv finished adjusting Rafael's wire and buttoned up his shirt, "I still think I should go with you." She said quietly fidgeting with his tie.

Rafael lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Like Finn said earlier, that might scare him off. I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing him a little longer than Finn cared to see.

"All right you two you can go home and do that later once we arrest this scum bag." He told them ushering Rafael out of the van.

Oliva watched Rafael until he turned the corner into the bar and she felt Finn's hand on her shoulder, "He's going to be all right Liv." Oliva just sighed a Finn drove the van around and parked it in front of the bar.

Rafael walked through the bar careful not to acknowledge Carisi and Rollins as he passed them. He spotted Stephens in the back booth and sat down across from him.

"Glad you could make it this evening Mr. Barba, how is the family? Is Lieutenant Benson working late tonight? Are the children with the sitter again? I have to say I'm concerned with how much time the two of you are away from them." Stephens said his voice taunting.

"What do you want Stephens?" Rafael asked doing his best to keep his voice calm.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Don't you want a drink?" He asked him finishing off the beer that sat in front of him.

"No, I just want to be rid of you and I want you to stay away from my family." Rafael said the anger creeping into his voice.

"Well, we have the hearing next week and I imagine a paternity test will follow that. Then we will see what happens I suppose, unless…"

"Unless what Stephens?"Rafeal asked praying he would say everything they needed him too.

"Well, my Broadway part fell through, and I am thinking it might be time to relocate, say maybe LA, try some west coast acting," Stephens began to explain.

"Well don't' let me stop you." Barba said dryly.

"Relocating is expensive and LA isn't cheap. I would need some startup money to get me settled I suppose." He continued

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Barba asked careful to not lead him too much.

"Well, I figure you have an interest in me leaving. So maybe you would want to invest in my move, and then I would probably forget all about that little girl who calls you Papi."

"How much?" Rafael asked him not even flinching and he briefly wondered if he would actually pay the man off if he could.

"I think one hundred thousand dollars should be enough to set me up in LA." Stephens told him.

Back in the van Liv laughed when he said that and Finn looked at her, "You and the Counselor have a stash I need to know about?" Liv just shook her head and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Surely you don't think I have that kind of money just sitting around." Rafael told him trying to make it believable.

"Half up front and then the rest can be paid over the next year, when it's paid you will never hear from me again." Stephens said clearly having thought this out.

"How do I know you won't show up again, wanting to take Mari?" Rafael asked him.

"When the last payment is in my bank account I will mail you a letter legally giving up any rights to the girl. "

"So you are saying you would potentially sell your child for one hundred thousand dollars?" The disgust apparent in Rafael's voice.

"You can call in that if you want, or just making sure she's in a good home." Stephens said with an over confident laugh.

"That's all we need" Finn said putting his hand on Liv's shoulder.

"Rollins, Caris, get him we've got what we need." Liv told her detectives.

"Good job Babe." She said with a smile then she heard Rafael's courtroom voice take over.

"Actually, Stephens child trafficking in what the state of New York and The Federal Government call it." He said stepping away from the table as Rollins read him his rights, cuffed him and lead him out of the bar.

Liv passed them on her way in, "Amanda wait," she said looking at Stephens, "You are never getting anywhere near either of my children again. Get him out of here." The she made her way over to Rafael.

"Bag his glass." She told Finn who nodded understanding why she wanted it.

"You want to run his DNA against Mari's?" Rafael asked her.

"We have to Raf, that's the only way we can know for sure." She reminded him stepping closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know, you're right, but for tonight let's just go home to our children." He told her.

"Yes, let's go home." She agreed laying her head against his shoulder and leaving her team to take care of the details for the evening.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Answers

Brown Eyed Girl

Chapter 9

Oliva hung up her phone and walked into the kitchen where Rafael was preparing breakfast for Mari and Noah.

"I don't like this oatmeal Papi." Noah complained stirring it around with his spoon.

"It's the same oatmeal you ate yesterday Noah." Rafael explained

"Yes, but yesterday's tasted better."

"Noah, eat your oatmeal, we are going to be late." He told him shaking his head.

"Yes, we need to go, Papi and I have a meeting this morning." Olivia explained

"We do?" Barba asked, they didn't have a case so it must be with Trevor. "Does Trevor have something for us?"  
"Yes, he said he wanted to go over it all in person." She told him nervously.

He crossed the kitchen, "Whatever it is, we will face it together." He said puling her into a hug.

Jason Stephens was in prision, he had plead guilty but would still not answer any more questions regarding his relationship with Claudia so they were anxiously awaiting the results of the DNA testing.

An hour later they were seated in Trevor's office nervously holding hands and waiting to hear what he would tell them.

"Sorry, for keeping you guys in suspense but I was hoping to get the DNA results back before we met." Trevor told them.

"And did you?" Barba asked growing impatient.

Trevor smiled, "Yes, and I can confirm that Jason Stephens is not Mari's biological father. He was in fact part of Claudia's touring company but nobody my people spoke to knew of them having a relationship and the DNA test confirmed it."

Oliva and Rafael hugged each other in relief.

"There's more," Trevor continued placing a picture on a young man on the table in front of them, "This is David Heard he was also a part of the company that Claudia traveled with. Several people my investigators spoke with said he and Claudia were involved that summer."

Oliva and Rafael both took deep breaths, 'What do we know about him?" Olivia asked studying his picture instantly recognizing his smile as the one she saw at home every day.

Trevor sat down at his desk, "By all accounts he was a decent enough guy. He toured with that company for three years and for the most part was well liked by everyone. People thought he and Claudia made a good couple before he got sick."

"Got sick?" Rafael asked

"Yes, it seems about the same time Claudia would have found out she was pregnant David was diagnosed with a brain tumor. One of Claudia's friends said she didn't want to burden him with a baby while he was fighting that and so she took off." He explained to them

"How is he now?" Oliva asked

"He only lived three months after the diagnosis, he passed away before Mari was even born."

Olivia and Rafael looked at each other in a mix of emotions, "Why wouldn't Claudia have explained that too me?" Rafael wondered out loud.

"She probably had so many of her own emotions she was working through that she didn't know how." Oliva said softly tracing the outline of the man's face on the picture in front of her. "Thank you Trevor, for everything."

"Legally there is not much else that you need to do, the adoption paperwork is ready as soon as you two are ready." Trevor told them.

"We are ready." They said in unison ready to have it finalized.

"Great, well then the only question is what last name should I put on the children's papers?" He asked them laughing at the look they exchanged indicating they hadn't thought about that. 

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

Rafael and Noah were dressed in matching tuxedos while Mari was dressed in a toddler version of Olivia's cream colored gown. The judge who had signed the children's adoption papers smiled at them both when they pulled apart from their kiss. Lucia handed Mari back to Olivia as they turned to face the guest who had come to witness the occasion.

"It is my very great pleasure to introduce you all to Olivia and Rafael Benson-Barba and their children Noah Benson-Barba and Marisol Benson-Barba." The judge said as their guest clapped and whistled in approval. Rafael picked up Noah and carried him while Oliva carried Mari, the four of them as a family making their way down the aisle to their life together.

The End

A/N- Thank you so much for all of your kind words on this story and thank you for sticking with it through the long breaks in writing. This is the end of this story but I have a feeling this version of the Benson-Barba family will show up again.


End file.
